A War the Aliens Just Weren't Ready for
by Worldbringer of Joseun
Summary: The aliens decide to launch an alien invasion in Japan and choose a city near the coast named Fuyuki. They quickly learn that they should have come back in a week or two. You see, the Holy Grail War has just started. Rated M for violence. Crack/crazy.
1. An Inopportune Invasion

A War the Aliens Just Weren't Ready for.

X-Com/Fate Stay Night

The aliens decide to start an alien invasion in Japan and choose a city near the coast named Fuyuki. They quickly learn that they should have come back in a week or two. You see, the Holy Grail War has just started. Rated M for violence. Crack/crazy.

 **If you happen to be cheering for the aliens, you might not want to read this story.**

* * *

Classified Transmission to X-Com Headquarters.

February 3, 2004 23:37

Sender: Japan

We recently just had an alien battleship land in Fuyuki City, Japan. We request X-Com's assistance.

Central Officer Bradford whirled around to face his officers shouting "Sound the alert. We have a hostile landing in Japan! Get me a squad and the Skyranger flying out in 15."

* * *

Berserker

Illyasviel von Eiznbern, daughter of Irisviel von Eiznbern and Kiritsugu Emiya, pressed her face against the window as she watched the alien vehicle land in the courtyard in front of her castle.

"Lady Illyasviel, please step back from the window. We don't know how these foreigners found us or their intentions." Sella, her maid, said in a brisk tone.

The tiny red-eyed albino, annoyed, glanced at her bossy maid before turning back to the window. "Sella, you don't watch enough television. It is obvious what they intend to do. Aliens land, they send out an ambassador, say that they come in peace, and thus we have first contact."

A hulking 2-meter-tall humanoid alien burst out through the glowing shields before stopping and then yelled a blood-chilling cry.

Of course, compared to Berserker, that was rather – tame. Sella didn't even flinch. Illya mentally contacted her two and a half meter, 300-kilogram Servant instructing him to rush out the front door and then stop and make his own battle cry.

The hulking demi-god threw the doors open (Illya was impressed. His level of Madness Enhancement should have had him burst through the doors requiring them to repair the doors before the night was out.) ran forward, each step like a minor earthquake before stopping at the bottom of the stairs and yelling his own pant-wetting battle cry.

The two berserkers stared at each other before howling again and racing forward, arms outstretched with their respective weapons. Berserker wielding his large and heavy stone sword while the enemy used the three claw blades on the gauntlets on both hands.

"Of course," Illya added in as she watched her demi-god Berserker rip off the alien berserker's arm and beat him to death with it. "the aliens usually lie about coming in peace and it takes a brave human to fly into the alien mothership before planting explosives and blowing the aliens sky-high."

As soon as Illya said that, a small group of armored 2-meter-tall aliens emerged howling and firing bolts of green light at Berserker. Unfortunately for them, Berserker's Noble Phantasm, Godhand, rendered him immune to any attack below A rank. Berserker howled again and rushed forward leaving behind the enemy berserker ripped limb from limb.

As Berserker's A ranked agility allowed him to cover ground so rapidly that the aliens were only able to fire off a volley of green lights before he was among them whacking them with his huge stone sword and pulping them to death.

As more alien poured from the vessel including a group of aliens flying into the air by means of rockets, all of them firing green lights that just splashed off the son of Zeus. Berserker howled at seeing his opponents leave his range. Bending his knees, the demi-god displayed his combination of A rank agility and A+ rank strength as he leaped dozens of meters into the air and caught two of the floating enemies in his hands. The third tried to jet out of the way but the brute Servant just slammed his head into the flying foe and smashed it to pieces.

Illya oohed at the destruction the demi-god wrecked on the inhabitants of the craft as he landed on the other side of the vessel, squeezing his fists shut as the enemies burst into pieces.

As the enemy poured out of the doors, Berserker just turned and ran into the swarm. Now a bunch of acid dripping, four-legged, two-armed large alien insects rushed forward, chittering as they sought to bite Berserker.

He squashed them underfoot.

Even as Berserker stomped the alien bugs into paste, a new bunch of aliens emerged. Shiny to such a degree that they reflected the light of the alien vessel, the only source of light in the area, Illya awwed at the floating disk that hovered into the air to land on top of the alien spacecraft. Beneath it, a pair of white two-legged walkers, stopped to open its chest and emit red sparks that emerged from the cannon hidden in its chest. Accompanying the three shiny machines were half-a-dozen small floating robots.

As the two walkers sparked red lights, the shiny floater on the top rolled from horizontal position into vertical and unfurled dozens of rods along with a whip like tail before firing what seemed to be a pair of guns extending from a set of low rods at Berserker.

Illya snorted. "Guns, of all things you aliens can use, you think you can hurt Berserker with a gun? Where are the lasers? The giant robots? Do you even have a decent challenge for my Berserker?"

Then the two walkers fired a pair of massive lasers at Berserker's chest.

Berserker roared and in the first defensive move all night, thrust his left hand to intercept the, what was for Berserker, fist sized beams. One powered into his palm but ran out of power before drilling a hole through his hand. The other beam wasted its power between his fingers, which it successfully burned through two of them, and his chest, leaving a hole but not enough to punch through Berserker's chest muscles.

Illya's eyes twinkled as she again pressed her face to the window. "Giant lasers! Did you see that Leysritt! Giant lasers! They couldn't even hurt Berserker with a pair of alien giant lasers!"

Apparently, it unnerved the aliens but it wasn't enough for them to back off. The two shiny walking alien machines started to charge up their chest cannons again while above them, the unrolled disk used its tail to grab something off of its top and then flung it at Berserker as he resumed his charge. It beeped a few times before exploding in a flare of green energy. It didn't even slow Berserker down.

Berserker roared as he burst out of the cloud of green energy only for the two walkers to deploy guns similar to what the earlier giants were using. Bursts of green fire roared out as they streamed downrange to the charging insane Servant. Berserker opened his mouth to roar only for a bolt of streaming green fire to enter it.

Berserker roared, breathing green flames back towards the robots. A pair of small floating robots took the flames head on and crumpled to the ground as they failed under the original fire reinforced by Berserker's breath.

Then Hercules was among them as his blade and fingerless hand whaled and smashed through alien armor and circuits, even carving a gouge into the ship. The two big robots fell apart and then exploded providing bright lights to frame Berserker by.

Illya's eyes twinkled even harder as she excitedly asked Sella, "Sella, Sella, can we make Berserker breathe fire? Every hero needs to be able to breathe fire! It is written on the requirements to be on the Throne of Heroes!"

Sella brought up her hand to her temples in an attempt to massage them and relieve her headache. "Lady Illyasviel, while I admit that adding a fire breath attack to Berserker would be impressive, please do not make up nonsense to support your wishes. The Throne of Heroes does not require breathing fire to be an ability for any Heroic Spirit. Also, by the time Berserker could be able to use the fire, the enemy will already be in range of his arms, which are far more likely to kill the enemy than burning the enemy Servant to death."

Illya pouted and then brightened. She opened her mouth, even as her command seals flashed all over her body, "By my Command Seal, Berserker -umph!"

Sella had clamped her hands over Illya's mouth. "HOWEVER, if you feel that strongly about it, I will see what magecraft we can use to give Berserker the ability to breathe fire. Leysritt, please consult your memory and see if there are any mysteries to breathe fire."

While Illya and her maids debated giving Berserker the ability to breathe fire instead of plasma, Berserker had finished tearing apart the half a dozen robots on the ground and had leaped over the ship, tackling the robot that had turned back into a horizonal disk and slamming it into the ground like a lesser man might do a football. Only this was a Servant over 50 times stronger than the average athlete, and the football was alien machinery about a meter long and made of alien parts. It shattered into a hundred pieces.

At this, a new enemy came out to meet the Mad Servant. Purple armor flashing with orange lights and a green aura around its blades while a grotesque face stared out from the center. The two stared at each other for a second, while a rumbling sound reverberated through the clearing.

Illya oohed appreciatively at the new robot. "A mecha… how cool! GO BERSERKER!"

As if Illya's cheer had been the go symbol, the two rushed at each other. The enemy mecha reared its arm back to punch the opponent only for Hercules to beat it, the giant Servant's fist smashing into the enemy's face.

Illya booed as the enemy mecha flew through the air until it hit a tree, smashed through the tree, smashed through the tree behind that, and came to a slump against the third tree, dead as a doornail. "That was it! I expected better! Where is the mecha who can take a hit? He just took one punch and folded!"

"Where is the ship?" Leysritt asked after a pause.

Illya stopped her rant to look at where the alien ship had previously landed. Then she looked up to the source of the rumble sound where the ship about a few dozen meters in the air, spun around to point down at the Servant of Madness. Hercules faced it without fear, face up towards the sky.

"What is the aircraft doin-" Sella began, only for a raucous noise to start from a pair of turrets to open fire on Berserker.

The dense, bright green lights poured like a pair of continuous rivers down on the Servant, covering the place where he stood in green light. It poured down like that for 15 seconds, a fountain of green light lighting the lawn on fire, the three homunculi watching in silence. Sella closing her eyes.

When the lights finally dispersed, it was to see Berserker reforming his head, with his fingers back and hole on his chest regrown.

Illyasviel smiled and nodded. "It wouldn't make sense for aliens to be unable to take even one of Berserker's lives. I mean, _they're aliens_. What kind of advanced civilization wouldn't be even able to hurt Berserker? Probably broke their guns doing so but what else would be able to kill my Berserker."

Sella whimpered. "The lawn…"

She probably was the one responsible for the lawn. The lawn that was now dying down from the sea of fire that it had previously been when the aliens had rained green fire down on Berserker.

Leysritt laid a hand on Sella's shoulder, comforting her. "Don't worry. I forgot to mow it this morning."

Sella whirled on her fellow maid. "YOU FORGOT! I told you half a dozen times to make sure it was done!"

Leysritt shrugged. "Well, now it's mowed."

Sella twitched and flung an arm towards the window. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE IT IS MOWED! IT WAS BURNED TO THE GROUND!"

Leysritt looked out the window at the embers of the front yard and considered it for a moment before turning back to Sella. She raised her hand and put it in a thumbs-up position. "It is now easier to maintain."

Sella gave into her impulse and lunged at her friend -nay, her new enemy in maintaining the appearance and proper decorum expected of the Eiznbern family. Unfortunately, while Sella was the magecraft specialist, Leysritt was the combat expert of the two which she demonstrated as her fellow maid tried to strangle her.

While the maids continued their comedy routine, Illya had closed her eyes to better concentrate on the images she was getting through her Master-familiar bond with the giant as he raced through the ship that he had jumped onto from the ground. He was smashing through the door frames that, while they could let 2-meter robots and aliens through, didn't quite give enough room for Hercules' head. Berserker had left his sword behind on Illya's orders, the black stone rammed blade first into the soil. But Berserker didn't need weapons as he smashed through giants, robots, and punted bare meter tall gray, purple aura glowing aliens and more purple insects into walls. Now that Berserker had been killed by the strongest green fire that they could produce, nothing they could do would even affect him. That being said, Illya admired all the shiny surfaces, the alien holograms, and cool machinery in the ship even as Berserker ran into a room, crushed all opposition and then ran out in under 3 seconds, 5 for the longer hallways.

This continued until Berserker burst through a final door only to find a new enemy. One tall skinny alien surrounded by a group of giants all pointing their weaponry at the opposing enemy. The bodyguards opened fire immediately. While they rained green fire on the giant that was lunging forward, the helmeted skinny alien sent out a purple stream of light that connected with Berserker's head.

Illya cried out at the unexpected contact on her mind even as the alien seemed to feel similar pain from the contact on the Madness Enhanced Servant as it arched its back. But Berserker didn't even slow down as he ripped one giant in half. But once he felt his Master in pain, he turned towards the four-armed robed alien. The alien seemed to sense the feeling of death coming to bear on it as Berserker turned his full attention onto the alien that had hurt its Master.

The alien panicked, crying out to the others even as it gestured to creature a whirlpool of purple psychic energy between it and Berserker. Berserker charged straight through it, not even stopping as it tore one of his lives away and he regenerated it in a second. A second that didn't save the thin limbed alien from being smooshed into paste by the hands of an enraged Berserker.

Back in the castle, Illya had fallen to the ground from the unexpected psychic attack on her mind. She fought it off but it had hurt.

Behind the little, purple clad mistress, the two maids ceased their struggle to turn towards Illya.

"Lady Illyasviel, are you alright? What happened?" Sella asked, her concern overriding her previous anger.

Illya brought her hands to her head as she mumbled, "A psychic assault. The aliens have psychic abilities. It attacked Berserker but hit me through my bond." She looked up at Leysritt to continue but her eyes widened.

Leysritt, sensing something behind her, twirled around her heavy halberd slicing through the tentacled alien flying behind her. Sella sensing something similar next to Illyasviel, she plucked a hair from under her hat and muttered a short aria before releasing the hair that was transforming into a glowing bird even as the alien tentacle monster removed its invisibility as it struck towards the downed homunculus girl.

The bird struck first, firing beams of prana that struck through several vitals of the alien, spraying out the alien blood over the young girl.

Illya screwed her face up in disgust. "YUCK! What were you thinking Sella to kill it in such a way that it would spray its blood all over me?!"

Sella bowed low, over the alien corpse in front of her, "My apologies Lady Illyasviel. I judged that it would be better to kill it first before it could potentially hit you with poison."

Illya glared at her apologetic maid before climbing to her feet. "Fine," she grumbled. "But don't do it again. I like this dress."

Turning her attention out the window to the hovering spaceship, Illya tentatively reached out to the mental bond with her Servant. Berserker had finished killing the alien bodyguards and now stood alone on the bridge. Listening intently, Illya and Berserker tried to discern if there were any more aliens onboard.

A faint humming sound that gradually grew higher-pitched gave indication that there was still one more robot on board. Berserker ran out the door and down another hallway to where the humming was coming from. Sure enough, there was a floating disk that unfurled in a futile attempt to shoot the giant Servant before it could smash the disk into pieces.

Annoyances now removed from her new alien spacecraft, Illya twirled, her white skirt flaring about her, to Leysritt and Sella, exclaiming "Sella! Do you know how to fly an UFO!? I always wanted to ride in one."

* * *

Gilgamesh

The king of heroes snarled as he observed the alien battleship that dared to fly above _his_ city on _his_ earth. Not to mention that not only did it disrespect his domain, it was also _invading_.

This could not be tolerated. Dropping his gold goblet filled with fine wine into a golden portal the opened beneath it, he strode out of the church where he was staying. If these _X-Rays,_ as the humans in the anti-alien army X-Com called them, thought that they could enter his realm without paying proper tribute, then they thought wrong. He let the human armies fight against them as that was their duty and he was a gracious king to let the soldiers take pride in their duty to defend his human subjects. But now they were interrupting his amusement and that was too far.

Calling out to his Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, to release to him his ship the Vimana. As he settled onto his throne, the Noble Phantasm rose into the night sky.

He would destroy these invaders to show them the futility of challenging the king. This was his realm and he would tolerate no other to seek control over it, especially not one that wasn't human.

As his ancient ship rose to the same altitude as the alien battleship, he ordered it to open fire. Lasers streamed out from his turrets into the enemy ship.

Gilgamesh snarled as he realized that the alien's armor was strong enough to handle his ship's firepower. He did not want to waste time on these perfidious invaders. He just wanted them gone.

But by now the aliens had noticed him. Assuming that he was one of his lowly soldiers that had so dutifully and capably fought against them, they returned fire, streams of plasma racing across the sky towards him.

Ordering his ship to engage in evasive maneuvers, to zig-zag through the sky, the king reclined as the ship flew, dodging every burst of plasma until it was directly in front of the alien spacecraft.

Staring each other down, Gilgamesh knew that he was facing the commanding Ethereal, as his people called the enemy commanders, of this ship. The alien reached out, psychically seeking to link to his mind. The impudence!

Opening his Gate of Babylon further, the king fired dozens of A ranked Noble Phantasms against the enemy for the affront to read his mind.

But the enemy wouldn't be so easy for his army to fight if they would just let everyone shoot at them. A fusion lance fired from the main gun of the ship towards his ship.

Gilgamesh reclined as he deployed dozens of his best shields in a straight line in the course of the alien weapon strike. As the equivalent of a high ranked A Noble Phantasm, the aliens would be able to penetrate through any one of his shields. But that was why he deployed multiple shields.

Gilgamesh's attacks struck true even as the fusion lance smashed through a few of his shield before spending its strength on the Shield of Achilles which cracked even as it blocked the last of the fusion lance.

The enemy ship shuddered as Gilgamesh's weapons punctured the armor and wreaked havoc on the alien machinery and soldiers. From where he sat, the king knew that he dealt a powerful blow but the enemy's back-up systems ran to full ability and kept the ship afloat.

Getting bored with the fight since the aliens wouldn't be able to do anything other than fire a fusion lance and possibly retreat, the king of heroes opened fire with another wave of Noble Phantasms and lasers from his Vimana.

The aliens panicked and opened fire not on the king, but on his weapons. Cocking an eyebrow, the king sat back in his throne and pulled out another goblet of his finest wine. He took a sip as he watched the plasma weaponry sought to knock his weapons asunder even as the laser landed hits in the internals of the enemy ship. That was rather clever. To treat his weapons as missiles and employ anti-missile defensive strategies even though it was far too close for it to work, was the act of a worthy opponent for his people to face. He would leave the rest of the aliens to fight and test his armies. The worthy would rise to glory against these foes. The unworthy would perish.

However, as a blast of plasma flew towards his throne, Gilgamesh decided that these aliens must pay for their hubris. They would learn that bearing arms against the king of all humans comes with a price. Their lives.

Even as Svalinn blocked the plasma, Gilgamesh opened wide his treasury. Hundreds of B and A rank Noble Phantasms emerged from the portals ready to be fired. He would teach his enemy fear. Let them look at his might. Let them know that this was merely a sample of his strength.

Gilgamesh raised an arm in the air. Now that this was a performance, he was going to give his best as the performer. He was the king, it was his privilege to show how something should be if he felt his people needed to learn better. Let all performers of fear look on him and learn.

He dropped his arm perfectly even as the spears, axes, swords, maces, and every weapon that the finest of men could make was fired at speeds exceeding the speed of sound towards the enemy that dared assassinate the king.

The enemy seemed to know that it was fruitless to oppose his benevolent judgement. They didn't fire any plasma towards his lawful execution. While some might say that it was because he had already killed all weapon crews and that this was overkill, he was the king. Let any who oppose his judgement come forward.

None did. Even the alien battleship, punctured with holes like a fine example of Swiss cheese, bowed its head to his will.

The battleship fell into the bay, fire streaming out behind it. It landed, ship shuddering as it collided with the water. Tall waves rose and hurled themselves towards the shore. But the king was done watching it. Now it was time to see how his subjects would fare against these easy foes.

* * *

Assassin

Sasaki Kojirou walked calmly through enemy squad of brutes. They weren't that strong. They couldn't seem to handle him applying Presence Concealment and then walking up to them before removing Presence Concealment and cutting their heads off. There was no honor in fighting such as these so he made no effort to introduce himself. He just cut down the first squad of giants.

The group of flying aliens was next to strike. Firing their green light guns at him, he dodged quickly and gracefully even as a stray shot burned through his hair. Interesting. The conceptual power of a Servant should be able to overpower most bullets, rendering them useless against a Heroic Spirit. That this green fire was able to burn his hair meant that the aliens weren't as defenseless as the normal humans would be against him.

As he stood behind a gate post, the aliens just opened fire. However, the old stone was strong and weathered the rain of green fire with pock marks all over its front now. Assassin stood still. They would have to advance forward to find him. When that happened, he would strike. Activating his Presence Concealment, he waited.

But the aliens had some tricks up their sleeves. The sounds of rockets firing came from around the gate posts. Now they were above him. Assassin was impressed. These were obviously the scouts. They used their rockets to move fast in front of everyone else and then report back. Perhaps he could let them go in order to lure the main body or aliens into the reach of his sword?

But his orders that Caster used a Command Seal on was clear. They were hostile, they had interfered with the Holy Grail War, and they were advancing through the gate. He had to kill them. Waiting until one flew next to the gate, Assassin struck.

The flying creature would be difficult to hit but there wasn't that big of a difference between a large ugly flying sparrow and these aliens. The huge sparrow in this case just tried to jet backwards but his irregular long blade just cut it three times in the same second. It collapsed to the ground, dead.

That was the pattern of how things would go. He would hide behind the gate. They would open fire at the gate. Then they would jet close to him as he stood behind the gate post. Then after finding him, he would lash out with Tsubame Gaeshi and cut down the flyers. They were bigger sparrows but not even their jets and armor could surpass his ultimate technique. It was slow work but he killed all four of them.

By the time he was done, the little grey men in the group seemed to be terrified of him. They lashed out with purple energy from their heads towards one of their number before it came forward. He just waited until it was level with the gates before lashing out with his sword. It reacted the moment he dropped his Presence Concealment before he even struck with his sword. But it was slow, much slower than the earlier flyers and brutes. He easily beheaded it, sending the gray head flying away from the emancipated body.

The rest of aliens had apparently been waiting for that. As soon as his sword sliced the grey child's neck, the rest of the gray ones fired waves of purple energy towards him. Unfortunately for them, Caster had prepared an anti-magus defense for him. Judging their magecraft to be too weak to affect him, he just stood there as it slid off of his mind. So, a mental attack was it? In that case, his expertise in the mentality of a swordsman might have been enough to ignore whatever they were trying to do.

When they saw that his mind was too strong for them to breach with their magecraft, the aliens panicked and hid behind whatever cover they could find. He didn't understand why. He didn't have anything with which he could hit from outside the range of his sword. The answer came in the form of a round green grenade, the knowledge which he received from the grail provided, towards his gate and him.

Assassin calmly walked backwards as the grenades flew forwards. He had no desire to experience advanced grenades even on the off-chance that they weren't conceptually strong enough to hurt him. And he wasn't that attached to the gate.

He raised an eyebrow at the green explosions that collapsed the gate into rubble. Well, that would be hard for the monks to fix. Maybe he would help them put the gate back together when this was done.

The aliens chattered to each other as they regarded the collapsed gate. He had once again applied his version of Presence Concealment as he leaned against a tree. He would wait for them to come in sword range again. He didn't think it likely that a Servant would try to start a fight tonight with him. The aliens didn't seem to care that even the weakest Servant would be able to slaughter them in droves.

 _After all, the aliens weren't that bright,_ Servant Assassin mused as he regarded the dozen or so aliens laying scattered around the gate and the alien body parts that had fallen from the temple at the top of the stairs. Caster had been looking forward to a night with her Master. Even now, he could hear the explosions of an angry magus along with the pain filled screams of aliens as they discovered that they should not have interrupted her night off of Holy Grail War preparations. But aliens from the city kept on coming up the stairs to see how they could help the poor suckers that drew the short straw of fighting against Caster.

Which put them against him. They weren't the worthy fight that he was looking forward to but at least it was _something_. Even a poor something. And a better match-up than against Caster who was trying to see just how painfully she could make entrails combust inside an alien's stomach. He recognized the smell from one of the alien body parts that dropped out of the sky.

* * *

Caster

She gestured again and a beam of pure prana super-cooked the alien from alive to charcoal in less time than it took for her make a movement. Too fast. It should have suffered more.

How dare they! She was Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal, Servant Caster! She was one of the greatest magus to ever walk the Earth and these _pests_ interrupted her private time with Souichirou!

Placing another rune of fire in front of the door to the UFO, as the grail had told her the name for the flying saucer thingies, she watched as it flash-boiled the purple cockroach that leaped at her. She hated those insects. They kept on trying to bite her beloved Master. He was hers! And hers alone!

Glancing aside, she saw her Master, reinforced as best as she could manage, punch through another floating disk. They were rather annoying but the sight of her Master dressed in his small clothes helped sooth the rage in her heart.

 _He is so dreamy when killing enemies_ , she sighed mentally as she gazed lovingly at her beloved as he spun around and, with his bare hands, decapitated another skinny alien man that had landed right behind him, ignoring the cloud of poison that burst forth from its dead body. Her protections against poison were effective even against alien poisons. _His moves, his body, his serious personality…_ She shivered with longing. OH, she wished the aliens had come another night!

Caster kneeled on the ground as she planted another batch of dragon's teeth. The aliens had sought to overwhelm her with numbers so she had fought back in kind. Her skeletons were all around the courtyard charging against aliens. Sure, most of them had been downed by the green plasma that the aliens were so found of using as their missile weapons but the ones that had gotten to melee range usually were capable of killing or hurting an alien before falling. And she could make hundreds of them.

Her senses alerting her to a beeping object as it flew towards her, she pronounced some divine words to create a gust of wind that threw it back at the armored giant that had thrown it at her. The ball of plasma erupting from his position confirmed to her that the aliens were learning. This was the third batch of Dragon Tooth Warriors that she had created and already they were trying to destroy them before they could be formed.

Unfortunately for them, she was Caster, the strongest of mages that were worthy of sitting on the Throne of Heroes. Her army sprung up and charged in their dozens each towards a foe. Tiny gray man, hulking giant that seemed like a cheap knock-off of Berserker, floating disk machine, all would have to kill her warriors before moving onto threaten her Master Souichirou!

She remained kneeling. She was tired of fighting the waves of enemies emerging from the vessel. She was going to take the fight to them! As she planted a fourth wave of Dragon Tooth Warriors, the Caster Servant knew what she wanted this batch to do.

Charge the enemy vessel, run through its interiors, and kill every enemy they found. Leave everything not hostile alone and untouched. She wanted to take a good look at the aliens. Some of their things were new things that she couldn't even think of. She recognized the green plasma from some of the instructions that her first tutor in magecraft had taught her. She knew how the poison worked, even the psychic energy that they had used to try and turn her against her beloved Master.

But how did they get some of aliens to mesh with the weapons and armor they had? What energy source were they using to create the green plasma for even their smallest pistols? And how were the aliens able to create psychonic receptors in so many species that they all obeyed whoever the psychic commander was? And what was their armor made of? Stronger than steel by far, it was far more plenteous than mithril or any other rare material that could surpass it in strength and durability.

This could be a turning point in the Holy Grail War for her. If she was able to set up a psychic control projector, then she could use it to grab control of the aliens and then throw them alongside her Dragon Tooth Warriors against the enemy Servants. It wouldn't even be a huge drain of her resources. All she would need would be a psychic amplifier, projector, and an interface between her and the aliens. The aliens came ready-made even.

And that was ignoring whatever else they hadn't unveiled yet. She could better protect her Souichirou if she could make and enchant this lightweight armor around his body. And she could even take the measurements too!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the flare of her protective shields as they clashed against a bright red laser being fired at her. She had put these shields up when she realized that the aliens liked surrounding a person and firing at them. She didn't have time to keep turning around and fire at all the enemies trying to scatter from the ship to the area around her.

But this one, this one didn't come from the ship. It came from down the mountain. She wheeled on the machine sending a burst of lightning against the clunky alien, frying its circuits and pathways.

"Assassin! What is the meaning of this pathetic machine clunking up the mountain!" Caster snarled into her communication spell.

"Machine? I am afraid that I am still guarding the gate and I haven't seen a machine yet." The infuriating Servant responded. "I have seen a few dozen aliens though. They seem to be afraid to advance though. Perhaps the aliens aren't affected by the spiritual barriers?"

Caster snarled unintelligibly. It didn't do any good but it felt nice to express her frustration. She had prepared for this night. She had cooked the dinner to perfection, applied a nice perfume, and plumped the bedding. She had even taken a shower so she could apply a good shampoo to her hair despite not needing to wash as a Servant. And these aliens decided to interrupt her joining with her beloved Souichirou!

She sent forth another burst of arcane energy. She was not pleased!

* * *

Saber

Saber was not pleased. Her idiot of a Master had just been cut and nearly smashed to pulp by Berserker last night and now he was running in the street with a metal pipe that he had reinforced to the maximum in an attempt to kill aliens before they could kill his neighbors.

So far, he was more successful at getting himself killed. He barely dodged balls of green fire and had only lived this long by figuring out how to use projections of swords to create makeshift barriers to intercept the green fire. Not to mention that the occasional human-like aliens seemed to be fond of poison. She had barely dodged out of one when the alien exploded after she rammed Excalibur through it. She had called out to her Master about the poison and he responded by creating and then shooting swords at the enemy.

Shooting swords! What kind of crazy magus had she contracted with? He charged Berserker with the sole intent to get hit in her place. Now he, a complete novice of a magus, was figuring out how to create a sword and then throw it by magecraft against the enemy. Who did that? Not even Merlin did that!

She paused at that thought. Yes, not even Merlin was crazy enough to think that using magecraft to create fake swords and then throwing them was a good idea. He was a good swordsman and treating any sword like that would have been unthinkable. Therefore, her Master was crazier than Merlin.

As she glumly reflected on that logic and contemplated what kind of things she could expect from Shirou Emiya, she decapitated another brutish enemy about twice her size. It had charged her with its only weapons being the claws on its gauntlets but expected to kill her? If this was the best they could do, then she had no need to use any Noble Phantasms tonight.

The poison on the other hand was a different story as she dodged another spray of poison from the aliens that looked like men. She had no resistance to poison now with Avalon gone. If some poison hit her or Shirou, then they would die.

Shirou magically threw another sword at the alien human. It exploded into a cloud of poison which she and Shirou now had to avoid as they charged down the street.

She didn't want to use Invisible Air Barrier of the Wind King against the alien men or their poison. She wasn't getting any energy from her Master and these were not very skilled foes. They couldn't do more than just shoot from cover at her.

And even then, she sniffed as the plasma missed her, they had horrible marksmanship. They kept on shooting behind her and those shots that didn't miss her were so easy to dodge that she could do it distracted. Which she wasn't going to do. These were the enemies and you did not take enemies lightly.

A burst of red arrows flashed out again from the Shinto part of town. Archer was living up to his name, she mused. He probably was shooting down aliens by the dozens.

In contrast, she did not like the looks of the two ships fighting in the night sky. One of them was huge and had been spitting out aliens like popcorn from a popcorn machine. The other - she hadn't seen the like since the Fourth War.

Archer of the Fourth War. She narrowed her eyes. How? Was he summoned again? But Rin had already summoned Archer. Was he in another class? Maybe Assassin, Caster, or Rider? Probably not Assassin. He was a little too flashy up there to be Assassin.

She did not like this. Archer had been difficult in the last war and she did not want that egomaniac king going around, claiming that she was to be his bride again. It rankled her.

As she continued mowing down the alien, leaving the rocket propelled ones and the skinny alien men to Shirou, but slicing every machine, robot, giant, disgusting purple giant insects, and the gray children-sized aliens in half. It didn't matter if they walked, or had a pilot, Excalibur was the strongest sword ever made. The alien armor just didn't compare.

And as the alien machines self-destructed behind her, Saber was grateful that whatever else, her C rank agility was enough for her to outrun the radius of the explosions when the robots realized that they were destroyed.

But the aliens weren't going to cooperate as easily as that. The skinny men fired poison at her and the robots shot at Shirou. While Shirou and Saber had divvied up the aliens into who killed what, the aliens were indiscriminate.

As Saber and Shirou rounded another corner of an intersection, she grimaced. A few feet in front of her, a purple insect was molesting a housewife's chest. That was – really disgusting.

A few more steps and the insect was cut in half as it finished chewing on the woman's chest and looked up towards her. Saber moved on, not paying any mind to the woman's corpse even as green fire continued to fall from the rooftops.

Shirou was not as disciplined and he stopped to examine the woman. She was dead, Saber could tell just at a glance, but Shirou probably recognized her, knew her name, and helped her. He was a nice guy like that, she thought to herself as she leapt onto a rooftop to kill a pair of alien snipers. Pity he had to find her corpse in this ugly war.

A stumble, a clatter, and a moan came from the ground behind her. Saber's blood ran cold. How? She and Shirou had killed all the aliens on the streets behind them. She whirled around, terrified that she had failed her new Master so soon.

Shirou was on the ground, the dead woman, bloodied by the alien bug chewing in her chest, shambling to her feet. Impossible! The alien had been poking around her heart! She should be dead!

Shirou was talking to the dead woman but by the way she was stumbling, she wasn't listening. In fact, it looked like she was one of the undead.

Saber jumped off the roof, sword in an overhead position. As she fell towards the undead, Shirou saw her coming.

In a fit of idiocy, he pushed the undead away from where it was standing, even as the undead clumsily swung at him with superhuman strength. Shirou easily dodged and ignored the blow.

Saber hit the ground, sword swinging down and cracking the ground. Using the rebound as well as a burst of prana, she swung her sword up at high speeds towards the defiled corpse.

CLANG! Shirou had projected another sword and blocked her Excalibur. It had shattered his sword but he protected the undead which had just swung a fist at her.

"Shirou, what are you doing?!" Saber cried. "It is trying to kill you!"

"That's our neighbor, Mrs. Kurihara!" Shirou yelled back, even as he blocked another swing by Saber and dodged the undead's fist. "You can't kill her!"

"It used to be Mrs. Kurihara!" She yelled back. "Now it is undead."

"What?"

"It is undead! No human can survive having their heart chewed on! And that was what that alien bug was doing when I killed it! Just let me put it down!" She yelled in frustration. She and Shirou were wasting time fighting each about an alien zombie while aliens were creating a plague of undead in a city. If she overpowered Shirou, she might hurt him. Meanwhile the aliens were creating more undead every second that she and Shirou wasted here. This was nearly as bad as Caster with his demons in the last war.

Then the undead did something she never expected. It exploded in a burst of gore as a pink, _pink!_ alien burst from miss Kurihara's undead chest. Hitting the ground, the alien extended its leg to try to impale it through Saber.

Thunk. With Shirou no longer protecting the alien, Saber easily cut it in half.

Staring at the alien that had just used their neighbor as a womb, Saber was angry. This- this was defilement of the lowest sort, the type that not even Morgana would sink to. The aliens would pay for this monstrosity.

"Shirou." Saber said flatly. She was enraged beyond belief but her mind and heart were as steel. "Let's kill them all."

Shirou nodded grimly in full agreement, then turned as the sound of crashes came from a nearby house.

Of course, Saber paled as she realized. The aliens never travel alone. When fighting them in the streets, they have always been with another of their kind. So, if there was an alien bug all alone on this street- then there should be at least another somewhere nearby.

Shirou was already running to the house with the window smashed through. And that was before a child's scream echoed through the air along with alien chittering accompanying the sound.

Now Saber was infuriated. She would not let a child come to harm in front of her! She would never sit and watch as a child was killed and used as a hatchery like their mother had been!

Saber overtook Shirou, using Prana burst to her fullest extent. She would save the child. She was a knight and chivalry demanded that she help the helpless, save the innocent and kill the enemy.

And she was going to do all three as she burst through the door, shattering it into wooden pieces as she raced along the trail of destruction from where the alien monstrosity had come through. Finding the father already rising as an undead, she swiftly decapitated him and bisected his chest just to be safe. Not even slowing her steps, she continued on following the sounds of the alien scrambling and the screams of the child as well as the battle cry of another woman.

What she came upon when she smashed through where the remains of a Japanese door once hung, was a young woman, already an adult, using a pair of books to block the alien's legs as it tried to kill her and her pre-teen sister behind her. Several books were already impaled on the alien's legs, indicating how the alien hadn't managed to kill them yet.

Saber used prana burst to rocket forward, invisible sword point first as it rammed into the alien, stabbing it through and ramming it into the wall. Not wanting it to return to life, she withdrew the sword and with a mighty overhead swing, cut it into pieces.

The woman and girl stared at her. They were probably in shock. Their parents were dead and an alien just tried to use their bodies as a breeding ground for more of their kind. Saber regarded them, wondering where she should send them for safety.

Shirou burst through the door, twin swords in hand, shirt covered in alien gunk and blood and the girl screamed again. Her older sister threw a book at Shirou, which hit him in the head.

"Oh, sorry," Shirou apologized as he let the swords disappear and glanced down at his gore-stained shirt. Probably not the most comforting of images. "Are you okay?"

"Prove you are not one of them!" The older sister shouted as she brandished her book and as her crying younger sister threw her arms around her sister's waist for comfort. "Prove that you are not one of those alien men that tried to shoot us or turned Dad into a zombie!"

"I'm not," Shirou hastily said, raising his hands into a non-threatening gesture. "I'm Shirou Emiya, you met me before, Hibari Kurihara, and I'm trying to save everyone I can. Look, the aliens are everywhere. Head to the Fujimura's place. I think they are fortified up and even have some weapons to protect themselves with. Saber and I have to continue on and save more people but we cleared the street behind us. Just move quickly and quietly and you should be fine."

Saber nodded and threw her weight behind Shirou's words. "He is right. The Fujimura will help you. Miss Taiga Fujimura is quite capable with a sword so she should be able to protect you from any more of these alien bugs."

The combination of Shirou's words, Saber's reassurances, and Saber's Charisma broke through Hibari's fear. She dropped the book she wielding and reached down to hug her sister.

"You'll save them?" She asked broken-heartedly, staring desperately at the pair of warriors in front of her. "But dad was- you'll save mom, our neighbors and friends?"

Shirou smiled and said, "I promise I will save everyone." His smile dropped as he remembered what had happened to their mother. "But I'm sorry, the aliens already killed your mother out front. We arrived too late to save her."

"But we don't have time," Saber cut in even as the younger black-haired girl sobbed even harder at the news of her mother's death. "You have to get going now. If you wait too long, the aliens will come back."

The older girl was still pale but she nodded her head and laid one arm around her sister's back. She stumbled forward, dragging her younger sister along with her.

Shirou stopped them. "Here," he said as he materialized a longsword and handed it to the older sister. "I think this will help more than your books will."

Saber smiled as the dazed woman said thanks almost automatically. She had a good master. Crazier than Merlin but still a good, kind and generous Master.

* * *

Archer

He had a good Master, Archer mused to himself as he launched another Broken Phantasm at another clump of aliens. A little crazy right now but a good Master.

Rin had incapacitated a humanoid alien early on and had used Archer's skills to teach her how to fire the light rifle. She was standing next to him on a high-rise apartment in Shinto cackling to herself as she shot at aliens. She was missing wildly, blasting holes in buildings, sometimes hitting a different alien a block away from her target, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Archer wished that she hadn't used a command seal to make him obey her. Since she had, he sort-of had to pay attention to her in case she gave an order to him.

"-summon Saber, will you? Cut down my Servant with your Saber, did you? We'll see who's laughing now!"

Yeah. She apparently was taking an alien invasion as an excuse to let off stress. And she seemed to have a lot of it.

"Hercules as Berserker! The strongest possible Servant summoned in the most dangerous class! And we have to fight that monster! And the Master is crazy! Crazy I tell you!"

Might take a while. The alien invasion must be a picnic in comparison.

However, the aliens weren't blind. Return fire was coming to their position. It would have taken them a while to find him but his Master was delighting in the green fire that didn't cost her anything to use. He should have gotten her a machine gun at the rate she was using her plasma rifle.

On second thought, no. She was terrible enough as she was. No need to have her firing 100 plasma bolts a minute at him instead of a Gandr when they argued.

However, the aliens were still firing green plasma at him and he was already injured enough from fighting Saber and Lancer the night before. No injuries from Berserker fortunately but he didn't want to see how plasma would interact with servants. If it had been bullets, he would be confident that his endurance would allow him to shrug off the bullets but plasma… Plasma was mystified by thousands of people. They believed that plasma had power. And belief mattered a lot to conceptual entities like Servants.

There was also the aspect that the sun was made of plasma and as such, plasma had a strong influence in the solar system because of that. He would estimate that these plasma shots were B rank in terms of Servant stats. And he didn't have any desire to get hit by them.

"And now we have a Servant - ARCHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rin shrieked as Archer bodily picked her up and ran across the rooftop while alien return fire flew through where they had been standing.

"Saving your life Master. Of course, if you desire to burned to death by super-heated plasma, feel free to order me to put you down," Archer sarcastically replied. "If you do decide to go out in a blaze though, I would appreciate some advance warning so I can start looking for another Master."

Rin grumbled but acquiesced to being carried like a sack of rice over his shoulder. Using her abdominal strength, she raised herself up, clutching the rifle she was still holding. Taking aim, she fired at some aliens that had flown up to engage them.

Surprisingly enough, she hit. Huh. Just goes to show that if you fire enough rounds, you will eventually hit your target.

But not the two targets that he heard coming up on either side of them. Archer materialize a pair of claymores before firing them at the aliens that were just out of view. No need to look. They had already hit the targets. He was Archer. He already knew that they hit before he fired the swords he had traced.

He glanced aside to where Gilgamesh was fighting the enemy carrier. A few dozen Noble Phantasms entered his Reality Marble. Well this would be an interesting war. If Gilgamesh was making a move this early on, this changed everything.

And yet it changed nothing. He couldn't betray that he recognized Gilgamesh as it would give away that his younger alternate self was one of the Masters but he could give an analysis to Rin to beware of the King of Heroes. Anyone with large numbers of Noble Phantasms is a dangerous foe.

And since the King of Heroes was determined to increase his collection of swords in his Reality Marble he wasn't going to complain. All the more power to the King.

Literally, more power to him please. The more power he used on the Gates of Babylon, the more weapons he would get. Some of them might even be worth using.

Setting down Rin on the other side of the roof, next to some huge metal vents which should act as cover for her, Archer rematerialized his bow and projected another sword into his hand.

Seeing some more alien flyers coming his way, he fired. Project another sword and fire again. Maintaining air superiority was crucial. If he let the aliens come at him from all sides, then they would kill his little Master. And while he is disapproved of her recent decisions, it would be a waste. Just think of all the reactions to his teasing that he wouldn't get to see.

Downing half-a-dozen flyers in less than two seconds, Archer prepared to open fire on the small alien disks floating up his way. These were better armored so he couldn't use common swords to power through in one shot. But Noble Phantasms were overkill. The best option would be to use a Mystic Code sword with improved penetration or exploded on contact. Black Keys would not guarantee a kill.

Picking a Mystic Code that said that he had slain the magus who made it back when he was alive, Archer fired a spiked club. The magus Reyna Guerrero had wanted to be able to cause explosions inside the target. Outside the target and a mystery or Mystic Code could protect but no one protected against an explosion inside the body. Probably because they figured that if someone had managed to stick something sharp inside of you, you were already dying. But she wanted a detonating weapon so she enchanted a spiked club to cause small but potent explosions whenever a spike felt a rebound of significant strength.

Archer wished he remembered the fight. But it had been so long ago that the only one that remembered it was the club. And it didn't tell how he killed the magus, just that he had slain the maker.

Archer turned his attention to the next mini-saucer. Firing the same code was efficient enough for him to do it a second time.

Sensing the build-up of power and golden light, Archer glanced over to where Gilgamesh was flying. He cocked an eyebrow at Gilgamesh's raised arm and the several hundred Noble Phantasms that were poking out of the Gates of Babylon. Looks like someone was being a show-off.

 _Thanks for the meal,_ Archer mentally thought. His Reality Marble already had most of them but quite a few were ones that he had never seen before.

Then the arm fell and the Noble Phantasms leaped forward. Hundreds of Noble Phantasms streaked through the sky and randomly fell across the hostile ship.

The ship immediately dropped. Looked like Gilgamesh sucked as an Archer. He could hit the broad side of a barn but simply couldn't aim anything more precise than that.

Archer shrugged. It didn't matter if Gilgamesh had no idea of how to aim. The alien ship was falling into the water even now. Good thing he was up here. The suckers down at the coast will get a bath though. Goodness knows they could probably use it.

"And now I have enough aliens running around town! I will never be able to cover this up! If this prevents me from entering the Clocktower, I WILL CUT IT OUT OF YOUR GREY FLESH! Each and every one of you!"

Returning his attention to the aliens, he saw that Rin was still firing her gun rather haphazardly but more accurately than when she first started. The tip was heating up, as evidenced by the dull red glow emanating from it, and she might need a new weapon soon or just let it cool.

If he found a replacement nearby, he'd let her know.

Archer returned to shooting aliens. A nice clump of 8 down there was perfect for a E Ranked Broken Phantasm. They might even be able to recover a body part from one of them.

Rin cackled as she saw another set of aliens look up and panic as they saw her burst of plasma fall among them.

Archer made a quick look around. Too many aliens had noticed them up here and now it was time to be gone as evidenced by the dozens of plasma streaks coming their way. One would think that the aliens were not appreciative of his Master's tirade.

They just didn't know her well enough yet. Why, if they did, they would be lining up so that she can shoot them with Gandr and steal their weapons and spaceships.

"Rin, we are going to be moving position soon." Archer spoke over the sound of plasma whizzing by.

That stopped her angry rant. "Right. Then shall we go?" Rin said calmly as if she hadn't been screaming at the aliens, reality, and his poor ears for the last quarter of an hour.

"In a moment." Archer replied. "Trace On."

Dozens of swords appeared out thin air, each aimed at a different target. Mystic Codes aimed for the more durable foes and plain projections for the weaker opponents. One or two Noble Phantasms aimed at the flying saucers that were flying around dropping off aliens mid-flight. Got to ask about their airplane fare if it made them want to jump off their ships before it landed. It could be his newest weapon of mass destruction.

Firing them all, Archer just waited a second for the plasma fired by all the soon-to-be-dead aliens to finish. Grabbing Rin around the waist, he jumped to another high-rise apartment.

"Archer," Rin commanded. "Leave at least one UFO intact. I would like for some recompense for our troubles tonight."

Archer grinned. Greedy Master. It wasn't enough to have hundreds of aliens and advanced technology to examine. She wanted an entire ship.

Seeing an UFO landed in Fuyuki Central Park, Archer smirked and projected his bow with an aerodynamic sword. "One chef's special, an unfried alien assault craft coming right up."

* * *

Rider

Rider leapt from the restaurant rooftop onto the roof of the UFO that had landed in Riverside Park, right next to the Fuyuki Bridge. She had no fears of being hit by the aliens. They were too slow to hit her, even with her stats being dropped so badly by being linked to her current Master.

Chains and nails flew through the air as she slaughtered the crew. They were weak, incapable of hurting her. The berserk alien lay under the tree, head having been squeezed off by her chains constricting around and then cutting through its neck.

The machines were more troublesome but some footwork, a kick, and they went flying off through the sky until they exploded. Her C rank strength was enough to do internal damage to the robots. Though when they opened up to fire at her, she could use the nail at the end of her chains to damage the internal systems directly before they fired on her.

Shinji crouched, hiding behind a bush. While he could count on Rider to defend him, due to Sakura not wanting him to come to harm, he had enough common sense to know that green plasma would kill him faster than Rider could defend him. A pity, as Rider thought of it. She wanted to have her true Master order her.

More green fire flew across the sky as Rider demonstrated her B rank agility. Dodging every blast, even the ones she couldn't see. Of course, with a blindfold on, that was every blast. Fortunately, her other senses compensated, allowing her to hear the clicks of alien triggers getting pulled, smell the energy being charged before firing, and feel the heat of plasma radiating from each individual blast.

Clearing off the organic aliens on top of the small landing craft, Rider dropped to the ground, flinging her chains around. An alien or three thought that she would be easy prey mid-air. They soon learned that they were wrong. Rider twirled with superhuman grace and pulled on her chains, yanking her out of the lines of fire. A crouched landing before kicking off and she was punting a small alien's head clean off its neck while each nail landed in a skull of the other two aliens.

Having cleared off the aliens from outside the craft, Rider could smell their blood. It wasn't human. None of the alien's blood was human nor was the scent associated with any other species. It looked like humanity had been right to identify these creatures as aliens. She hadn't met any of these species when she had been a goddess on the earth during the Age of the Gods before the Greeks killed her.

However, Rider could still hear the aliens moving around inside their ship. That wouldn't do. Her Master had ordered her to protect him and these aliens were hostile to his health.

Rider yanked on her chains and drew her spiked nails back to her. Clutching the chains and nails, Rider slipped into the ship, running fast and occasionally changing which surface she moved on. From what she could tell, the aliens didn't know how to deal with creatures that could move as fast as she could.

An alien screech and some skittering proved her wrong. They weren't as fast as her, but the alien -bugs? They moved like bugs- were fast and able to deal with her speed.

Pity then that a quick burst Monstrous Strength was all that was needed to smash them. It had been her role to smash any bugs that made it into their temple. Stheno and Euryale had disliked dealing with bugs. Smashing bugs was reminiscent of those old days. Days before she had been cursed.

Shaking off her memories as she bounded up through a glowing membrane door, Rider found a tall alien that sought to psychically intrude on her mind. Really? You think that being psychic would allow you to invade the mind of a fallen goddess?

Rider gave it no mercy. A throw of her chain into the skinny psychic's helmet and the nail penetrated out the back. A burst of energy erupted from the dying alien.

Then Rider was upon the hulking bodyguards. They sort of reminded of Ares. She gave them the treatment that she, and her sisters too for that matter, wished that they could afford to do to that Greek God. A quick snap of the neck and thrown against the wall, followed by impaling. Too bad, she and her sisters weren't influential enough to get away with it back then.

 _Master._ Rider telepathically communicated across the artificial Master-Servant bond to Shinji. _The ship is secure and all the aliens are dead._

"Took your time, Servant," Shinji sneered as he left the bush he had been hiding behind. "I would have expected you to handle this faster."

That being said, as Shinji walked across the street to the small UFO, he stared at the alien corpses and the landed UFO. He glanced up at the night sky, which still had some UFOs flying around, before asking a question. "Rider, as the Rider Servant, can you fly the UFO?"

Taking a look at a suited-up alien which leaded a poisonous purple ichor, he added "Also, can you eat the aliens?"

Rider tilts her head. Then she smiled. A bloodthirsty, delighted smile.

Her Master had some interesting creativity today. Pity he didn't have anything else going for him.

* * *

Rider in UFO

Rider had to admit that she could get used to this. This was a fast, smooth ship. It turned on a dime (she just proved it) and the acceleration was very good. She missed the wind in her hair though. She had to drive from the control room to fly this ship. And then she had to split her mind to handle the psychic links needed to control and fire the weapons. It was a good thing that she was a goddess and Rider. Otherwise her mind wouldn't have been able to handle this.

And Shinji was just giving orders from his seat on top of an interface. The aliens apparently did not believe in sitting down because they hadn't seen a single chair throughout the ship. If he would just let her fight- she could easily cripple some aliens and then come back to eat them. Right now, she was looking for another landing craft full of troops to shoot down. Or the ship that had already landed over there.

She rotated the viewing screen for Shinji to see the ship so that the idiot could feel good about ordering her to land next to the ship.

"Rider, land next to the alien spacecraft and convey them our "Welcome to Earth" special greeting," Shinji ordered. "and don't forget about any witnesses. We don't want any witnesses to report about our new vehicle and magecraft now do we?"

"Yes Master," she replied. Let him figure out what she was saying yes too. Knowing him, he might assume it was to everything.

Finding the ship's guns, Rider opened fire on the machines. She couldn't eat them so why bother fighting them when she could blast them? And the aliens were just a free meal that had not even moral issues for anyone to agonize over eating. At least her temporary Master was able to use this opportunity wisely.

Rider licked her lips as she set the ship down. Time for dinner. And after that, she would be better prepared for the Holy Grail War where she could free her first and true Master.

* * *

Lancer

"I ask of you, and I suspect that you already know what the answer should be, will you let me go fight the aliens?" Lancer asked, not really nicely, to his second Master, Kirei Kotomine.

In fact, you could even call it at a gunpoint. Except Lancer's gun was a huge demonic lance that was pressing against Kotomine's chest just about where the heart should be.

Lancer had been fed up with this war. He couldn't fight the Servants seriously, he could only do scouting, he had to kill defenseless civilians who didn't even put a decent fight, and the Master he had really liked had been murdered by his current Master.

And now the evil priest was smiling a huge smile as he watched at a church window the alien spacecrafts landing almost everywhere in Fuyuki.

Furthermore, that angry gold armor guy who had been throwing around Noble Phantasms as if they were going out of style had already slain all the aliens that had approached the church, even downing an UFO to do so! He didn't even leave any for Lancer.

The jerk! Kill stealing was no fun.

Returning to the nasty priest in front of him, Lancer waited for his Master's next words. This would be the make-it or break-it point that would determine the rest of the war.

Kirei's smile widened as he said "By my -URK!"

Break-it it was. Lancer wasn't exactly upset by this. His Master had been about to use his Command Seals to forbid from having the fight of his life! New opponents, Servants mixed among aliens, and the witnesses that couldn't even put a fight wouldn't even need to be silenced since the aliens were doing it for him. What more could a guy ask for?

Well, beside a living Master providing prana so he can fight again tomorrow but judging by the way Kotomine had been holding him back and holding out on him, he wouldn't have been allowed to fight tomorrow anyways.

Lancer withdrew his lance from Kotomine's chest. He hoped that the priest didn't pull a 'look-I-didn't-die' routine like the Master of Saber had done.

Actually, considering how Saber and her Master didn't die when they should have been killed and that there was something funky covering his spear from where he had stabbed the heart, Lancer figured that he might need to be more through.

Lancer thrust Gae Bolg up into Kotomine's mouth and out through the back of the skull. There. Now his Master didn't have a tongue to forbid him from fighting the aliens even if he did come back from the dead.

Lancer whooped as he grabbed his spear and ran out the door. Alien army, here comes Cu Chulainn, hero of Ulster! You are next!

Today, Cu Chulainn was rather glad for A ranked battle continuation. It would allow him to fight even after he ran past his grace period for having no master. After all, he had to continue the battle until he was either incapable of moving or they were all dead.

And judging by how his Protection from Arrows told him how to dodge the first of the alien arrows of green fire, it was not going to the be first of the two.

Lancer smiled a happy blood thirsty smile even as his A ranked agility quickly ate the distance between the church and the nearest alien. He wondered how many aliens he could kill in one day. Maybe he could kill over 5000? It would be a new record!

As one of mechanized aliens opened fire on him, his smile grew bigger. Could he kill enemies without a heart? He'll do so today!

Tonight was going to be awesome!

* * *

Sakura

 _This is horrible._ Sakura thought as her dull, almost lifeless eyes watched as the aliens approached the house.

Brother was out there. Senpai was out there. Shinji had Rider but Shirou would be charging straight into danger. The Holy Grail War was bad enough but for her to lose both her brother and her love in an alien invasion?

She turned away from the window. No need to watch what will happen. She couldn't help Senpai or brother anyways.

As for the aliens, they were already dead. It just hadn't started yet.

The screaming sounds of grandpa's Crest Worms feeding on the aliens and the aliens screaming in pain along with some bursts of alien weaponry outside the mansion reached her ears as she entered and closed the door to her room. Grandfather had canceled training due to the need to defend the home against the alien invasion.

At least one good thing had come of this. But she would rather suffer a thousand trainings than have Senpai out there in this. If he didn't have a Servant or worse, an enemy Master found him before he could summon a Servant, he would die. The aliens would make a perfect cover for the Holy Grail War.

 _I would hope that Sis, Brother, and Senpai would be alright but hope has done nothing for me before._ She reflected as she dressed for bed. _Why would it start now?_

* * *

Classified Transmission to X-Com Headquarter

February 4, 2004 3:17

Sender: Japan

Regarding the alien battleship in Fuyuki City, Japan, please just send in only the clean-up crews. The aliens are now all dead and we just want their junk out of our city and the port. Please be warned that there is a number of beings that want to keep their captured alien spacecrafts and there is no way to force them to give it up.

Central Officer Bradford stared at the message, rubbed his eyes, took a drink of coffee, and looked again. Nope, it still read what he thought it read. Somehow Japan had managed to not only fight off but kill a battleship's worth of aliens. He wished that he knew how they did it.

He glanced at the display showing the location of the Skyranger with its squad of X-Com's finest. Still en route. With about an hour to the former landing zone now he estimated.

He ran his hand through his shaved hair and pointed to the communications officer. "Get me the Skyranger. Also, send out the scavenge crews. The Japanese either managed to kill all the aliens or they are being mind-controlled."

Glancing aside to his human resource officer, he added "Send a recruiter to Fuyuki. If it is true that Fuyuki managed to fight off and kill every alien from a battleship on a terror mission in less than four hours, I want them getting recruitment offers before tomorrow."

* * *

 **I know that Shirou wasn't able to project swords as rapidly as he could by this point in Fate Stay Night but Archer is shooting from the top of buildings as many Noble Phantasms and projected swords as he can while Gilgamesh is displaying his armory across the night sky. Shirou is picking up from both of them new weapons and especially from Archer, skills, as he possibly can. I figure that seeing Archer fight for long periods of time, even from an extreme distance like all the way across Fuyuki, would allow Shirou to break through his limits and accelerate his progress.**

 **And before people complain about me giving Shinji an UFO, I have an epilogue planned. Wait for it.**

 **And yes, I did have fun writing this. Probably the most enjoyable piece of fiction that I have written yet.**


	2. Epilogue

**I know that many people really enjoyed the previous chapter. However, I don't have a great deal of interest in continuing this story. Mostly because Heroic Spirits are too powerful. Most of them will easily overwhelm the aliens, just turning into curb-stomp battles. I don't like long curb-stomp stories because it is too easy with no conflict, and as such, they are boring to me. As such, I am writing this epilogue and leaving the story open for adoption.**

 **That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Caster hovered anxiously over the alien life pod, like a mother over her child.

She had a good reason for it too. This was her key to escape the Grail War. She had no interest in the Grail beyond getting a mortal body and this was going to be her new body. To make a body by means of magecraft would be unsustainable for her as the prana needed to keep her alive past the Grail War would not be sufficiently produced by any body that she could possibly make with the materials that modern society had.

But the aliens were not modern society. Their ships had had sufficient biological materials, mystical substances, and knowledge onboard such that she could use her A ranked Item Construction to make a mortal body for herself.

Their silvery material that the invaders used for energy was both small and produced enough energy to allow her to maintain her existence after the Grail stopped supporting her. She would have a mortal body housing her Servant's core without any loss of abilities-well beyond the astralization ability but to be able to hide her presence from the other Heroic Spirits seeking to kill her for their own wishes…

It is a good trade. A mortal body for astralization and escaping the Holy Grail War.

Not to mention, as Caster, her abilities did not really lend themselves to overt combat too well. She could do it, sure. Last night's battle against the aliens had proved that. But against Saber, Lancer, or Berserker? It would risky.

And she had not been able to make it so far without being able to manage risks. Her refined instincts told her that unless she would not be able to win this Holy Grail War without cheating. So why bother risking it all in a competition that she could very realistically lose?

So, she was working on her escape plan. Move her Spirit Core into this mortal body, grab her beloved Master and flee the city. Pretty simple and once she leaves Japan…who would ever find her?

Now all she needs in order to succeed is work, time, and talent, all of which, except for time, she currently has. Hopefully Assassin will be able to stop any enemies before they discover her appearance, her mortal body, or her plan.

Caster doubted that the other Heroic Spirits, or their Masters, would be happy to discover that one of the 7 Heroic Spirits that they needed as sacrifices to operate the Grail had no intention of dying.

Caster cast a quick glance at the magical indications of her work. She always had sensed magic by means of sight. And after her many, many years of practice in addition to her abilities granted by being a Servant, she could now easily instantly identify many magecrafts just from a glance.

Now, by using magecraft to help speed up the growth of the soulless body while keeping any soul from forming, Caster would be able to transfer her Spirit Origin into the body without the risk of rejection. The alien power source implanted inside the biological material would provide her with enough energy to keep her materialized in this world.

It had taken a while to figure out how to get the alien energy to respond but she managed. She was Caster, Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal. She would betray the Grail and the Grail War in order to stay with her beloved Souichirou.

And at long last, she would finally be happy.

* * *

As Archer descended down the steps to Rin's basement, carefully balancing the tea and loaf of bread, he wondered how this alien invasion would change the Grail War. He barely remembered any of his life, much less the Grail War. But it certainly appeared to have altered the priorities of his Master.

He opened the door carefully, he didn't want any of Tohsaka's Bounded Fields to attack him. That would be unpleasant. As he eased the door open, he got to watch Rin finish a brief chant while focusing on the light rifle she had picked up from off an alien body.

A whiff of Rin's prana streaked through his nose. Hmm, it looked like she had just analyzed it. It smelled similar to his own Structural Analysis although with Rin's distinctive scent instead of his own smell of steel.

Rin grimaced. "This material is different from anything I have ever seen." She said to herself. "Obviously, the aliens used different materials than what we have but I should be able to figure out how to create a substitute. The sheer energy output would provide immense benefits to Jewelcraft. But how to do it? The source of the energy – how can it be hydrogen and yet not hydrogen? Are the aliens somehow doing a fusion reaction for each shot? But how do they get the energy to rise so quickly? The pressure and temperatures-"

Rin walked over to a physics textbook. She had sent him out to fetch textbooks from the library and wherever he could find them. Magecraft hadn't seen anything like this before so logically, her family's texts on magecraft would be inadequate. But what about science?

It seemed odd that aliens that could travel across the stars would be unable to use magic but everything they had seemed to be more in line with science than magecraft. At least, that was what Rin's newest hypothesis had concluded.

Archer didn't care. They died when you hit them, some were harder to hit than others like the tall, four arms grey alien or the armored bodyguards around it them but throw a conceptually heavy enough object at them and not even their psychic ability was able to stop it. Slow it, yes, but not stop it. And some machines blew up if you caused enough damage to incapacitate them while some of the aliens released clouds of poison upon death.

And then there were the invisible aliens. One of them had seriously surprised him when it appeared out of nowhere to attempt to strangle Rin. It had no weapons to do so but the robot's squid-like tentacles had seriously grossed out Rin.

After he had destroyed the robot, Rin had ordered him to take one for study. Apparently, her great-grandfather had loved optics and had worked on using Jewelcraft to bend light but had never figured out how to create a mobile field to bend light around them. He had managed to create a stationary invisibility Bounded Field but adding motion had disrupted the invisibility, not to mention being unable to see out of it.

Rin said that she had read up on his work several years ago and had made some improvements but hadn't figured out how to get past the 'unable to see out from the inside' problem while maintaining the invisibility. Yet, here was an alien machine with the similar type of Bounded Field for invisibility but was able to see and thereby attack others.

Fortunately, the next strangling robot was rather easy to capture. He just stabbed its shadow with a Black Key that a Church Executor had once used and it fell to the ground. He wondered who that Executor had been as she seemed to have gone by different names according to the Black Key.

Anyways, Rin was rummaging through the textbook, looking up information. About what, he had no idea. His Master could do research if she wanted but he wasn't interested. Even in life, he had only learned what would make him more effective at saving people.

His job was to fight, to kill, and cut off the lives of others, Archer reminded himself. It wasn't to save.

"Master, your lunch is ready." Archer interrupted Rin's ramble to herself. "Your chances of succeeding at eating lunch looks a tad higher than understanding alien tech."

Rin jumped. "Archer! What have I told you about sneaking into my workshop?"

"Not to do it even if there is an Assassin hiding inside to stab you." Archer sardonically replied. "After all, Assassin would have no problem in sneaking into a workshop undetected so they couldn't possibly kill a magus alone in their home."

Rin glared at him.

"I can at least promise that Assassin did not poison your food." Archer finished. "Your odds of dying due to lunch are much lower than that of an alien gun shooting you."

"Oh, you know an alien gun?" Rin asked, a tad too sweetly. "As an Archer from the ancient eras, I'm sure that your experience with guns are quite formidable."

She walked back over to the light rifle. "Why, you could probably take it apart, blindfolded, and reassemble it while a fire burns under your feet."

Archer internally grimaced. Rin was upset. And soon she will be testing his endurance. And judging by fact that Lancer had died last night, the alien weapon could actually hurt him.

Rin idly placed a hand on the rifle.

A roar of plasma shot out and Archer dove for the ground. He came up after a roll with Kanshou and Bakyua traced and ready to be thrown at wherever or whoever just snuck into Rin's mansion. He thinks Assassin is Sasaki Kojirou but it could be someone else. He has faced enough Assassin Servants over his career to know that just because he has a weapon or Noble Phantasm of a Servant in his Reality Marble, doesn't mean that the Servant had shown up in a Holy Grail War.

But after the sound of the crash of the tray and its contents shattered on the ground, the only source of sound in the room had been from Rin.

Rin stared down at the plasma machine whose trigger she just accidently pressed. The gun which had been pointed at a high angle upwards. Her eyes tracked upwards to the new hole in the ceiling.

Archer after quickly scanning the room for any hostiles and finding none, cocked an eyebrow at her.

Rin blushed before quickly saying "I think it is time for lunch."

The sound of large objects crashing came from above. Rin paled and bolted for the door. The Bounded Fields included a sound dampener. Only the loudest of sounds should have been able to get through down to here.

Archer followed, amused. From the sounds of the crash, part of the uppermost floor had just collapsed. Seriously, the mansion had survived, almost unscathed, an alien invasion with plasma and Noble Phantasms flying everywhere only for Rin to destroy her own mansion with a single shot. This was worth a laugh. Silently, of course. His Master would be likely to shoot him if he commented on it.

"Master, be careful. There might be dangerous persons running around with the ability to destroy an entire section of the mansion. Why, one might even be in here with us right now."

Rin shot a Gandr at him even as she fumbled with the door knob and opened the door.

* * *

Rin calmly sipped a cup of tea.

Her house had 'relocated' a wing on the upper floor to a lower floor, aliens had attacked in such a way that not even the Association could ever cover up (not that they had succeeded in any of the other alien assaults), and the supervisor, who was incidentally her guardian, had died. No one knew if the Holy Grail War would continue but it was looking like secrecy was blown out the window after a Heroic Spirit had fought the spaceship in the night sky in plain view of everyone.

Right now, Rin was hoping that the 'anonymous tip' that a new top-secret aircraft was deployed against the aliens would cover up the Heroic Spirit's intervention. But as she was a minor, she just didn't have the connections to make it stick. All she could do was hope that her fast action would impress the Association and that the Church would deploy a new supervisor here quickly.

She didn't have the time to act as supervisor, fight in a Grail War, attend school, and take care of finding out who was her new guardian and persuading him/her to let her stay here at least until the school year, and incidentally, the Grail War ended.

At least the kitchen was fine. Rin took another sip of tea. Delicious.

"Archer," she called out.

The Heroic Spirit simmered into view. She had sent him out on a scouting mission and now he was back. Hopefully with good news.

"What did you learn about the other Masters and Servants?" she asked. He had to have noticed something while the aliens were fighting all over town. Also, while she had been sending in the 'anonymous tip', she had sent Archer on a scouting trip around town, to see if anyone had moved from their base and where their previous base was.

She doubted that any Master or Servant would stay in a secret location when the piles of alien bodies would give it away. So now everyone was basically bunkering down in secure fortifications. Secrecy was out, at least until someone managed to trick the other Masters into thinking they were somewhere else.

But Archer would know that better than she would. Archer had much better senses and sight than she did. She needed to know what he had learned before it became outdated.

As Archer reported to Rin what he had learned about the other Heroic Spirits from what he had seen, such as Lancer and Saber rampaging through the remote parts of town as well as their Noble Phantasms. Or another Servant which happened to have dozens of Noble Phantasms flying through the night sky. There was quite a bit of mystery and secrecy blown out of this war.

At least Rin's reaction when she finds out that Rider was stealing alien spaceships should be amusing.

But even as Archer reported what he figured he should tell Rin, his eyes tracked the tall, odd man down at the street corner. If he would just turn around, Archer could check his eyes.

As an Archer, Archer's eyes were able to identify small traits from ridiculous distances. The man had an unnaturally thin body, especially for that height. His skin color indicated that he was a Caucasian, which could explain his physiology. But even for one of the rare foreigners in Fuyuki, there was something off about him. As the man turned around, Archer's eyes narrowed in focus, trying to see past the man's glasses.

Come on, move your head a little.

"The heavy assault against Ryuudou Temple failed, indicating that a Heroic Spirit has set up camp there. Also, scars from the battles in the south-western part of town indicates that the aliens might have killed either Lancer's Master or Lancer is dead-," he reported even as he _finally_ saw past the black sunglasses into the orange reptilian eyes. Quickly manifesting his bow and a sword-arrow, Archer roared "And you're not human!"

Rin jumped, spraying her tea from her mouth, even as the sword flew through the window, down the street and through the alien's head. It exploded in a fit of poisonous gas.

The sounds of glass falling reigned in the house. Rin's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're going to pay for that window, Archer."

An entire floor of the house collapsed because of her and _he_ had to pay for the window? His life as a Servant certainly wasn't getting any better.

"Now, about Shirou and Saber? Were they taken out as well?" Rin asked, trying to hide her worry.

Definitely not improving.

* * *

Shirou lay immobile on the bed as Saber kept eye on him while Sakura fussed in the kitchen.

Last night had been horrible. He had saved some few people, yes but too many had died. He hadn't saved them all.

What had prevented him from saving more was the fact that a hulking grey alien robot had blasted him and the sword he tried to block with from several hundred meters away and burned a hole nearly the width of his forearm through his chest. The beam of light was the last thing he had seen last night and he had woken up this morning to find Saber, pale-faced, letting Sakura into his room to assure her that he was alright. Sakura hadn't been very convinced but she didn't suspect that the bandages were hiding that the shot had gone all the way through him and out his back.

Come to think of it, isn't it odd that Sakura was here? School and all school activities and clubs were canceled on account of the alien invasion so she didn't have club today. So why had she come over?

Had her house been destroyed by the aliens? No, if it had been, she would have come over last night looking for shelter. As she had gotten dressed in her normal clothes, she at least had her wardrobe intact. So again, why had she come over today?

Well if she didn't need anything, it probably wasn't important. Shirou shrugged and winced as pain raced from his chest. He wanted to get up but -

"Shirou! Lay back down now! You are in no condition to move about." Saber again barked out her earlier order. She suspected that Shirou would ignore his injuries and would keep an eye on him.

Shirou obeyed before even thinking about it. Mind catching up, he opened his mouth to protest.

"And no talking!" She snapped. Her face hadn't gained color since the morning except for a little red on cheeks, showing her anger at him. However, she did lower her voice to keep Sakura from hearing from the kitchen. "You lost both of your lungs and your heart last night. The alien attack hit you square in the chest. It should have been- no, it **is** a fatal injury you received. Fortunately, it appears that the irregularity of my summons allowed you to heal even killing blows. I safely brought you back here once your organs started regenerating."

 _Huh._ Shirou mused. _Two nights ago, Lancer stabbed me through the heart and Berserker crushed my back with his sword. Last night, an alien shot me through the heart. I wonder if there is a way to replicate the healing process for others?_

Probably not, Shirou concluded. The summons was done completely by accident as Rin had said, which meant that the normal flow of mana from him to Saber was reversed, thus allowing him to heal. Saber must have a lot of mana if her normal amount of mana allowed him to heal even fatal wounds.

The door opened as Sakura let herself in with the food. From the smell and the bowls she had grabbed, she had made porridge. She set breakfast and a little portable table underneath it, which he last remembered using when Kiritsugu had been too sick to leave his room, down on the floor next to him.

"Let me feed him. It is my fault for not protecting him adequately," Saber said to Sakura.

Sakura emphatically shook her head, hair swaying from side to side. "No, he is injured and it will be bad for him to be shaken too much. Let me." She reached for the bowl and spoon.

Saber reached out her hand and caught Sakura's from across him. "The fault lies with me as I failed to protect him last night. I should have paid better attention to the situation and gotten him out of the way. Please, let me make reparations for my failure."

Sakura pulled her arm away, forcing Saber to let go before reaching for the food again. "No, you fought last night and are tired. I am in better condition. You might slip and accidentally hurt him."

Saber didn't relent. "I am well enough to feed him." An aura leaked out from her, taking the image of a proud lion.

 _I must have lost more blood than I thought._ Shirou thought as Sakura released her own aura of black and red shadow. _Now I am seeing things. Must be a dream._

The argument might have continued if the sound of the front door banging open hadn't reached them.

"Shirou! I'm here! What's for breakfast!" A cheerful, loud voice yelled in greeting.

 _Nope, now it's a nightmare._

Shirou and the two girls with him widened their eyes. Each of them knew that this could not be a good thing.

"SHIROU! You better be here and safe! If an alien killed you, I'll hunt it down and use Tora-shinai to bludgeon them to death!" Taiga called out. The patter of her feet running across the floor resounded to the room.

Taiga could not be called delicate or possessing a bedside manner. If she decided that she would be the one to feed him, he might die. And Shirou refused to die because his guardian pushed a spoon too forcefully into his mouth or blocked his windpipe with food.

It would prevent him from making up for all the deaths he ignored in the Fire and all the people he couldn't save tonight. He refused to die before he could save others!

Saber and Sakura's eyes met. Silent communication issued between them.

 _You go and intercept her._

 _No, I'll feed Shirou. You stop Taiga._

 _You know her longer. She'll listen to you._

 _Taiga doesn't listen to anyone. You're stronger than her so you can forcibly restrain her._

 _But she might hurt Shirou before I can stop her. You can persuade her to calm down before she sees him._

It might have been better if they hadn't continued arguing.

"Shirou! Are you okay? This part of town wasn't too badly damaged by the aliens-" Taiga threw open the door to see Shirou in bed, bandages covering him with both Sakura and Saber sitting on opposite sides of him. A moment of stillness, the calm before the storm.

"SHIROU! DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She cried out as she threw herself forward.

Saber lunged at Taiga, tackling her through the open door and back out of the room. Sakura quickly got up, running over to the hallway where Saber and Taiga were rolling around, Saber trying to use force to keep Taiga from tackling and potentially hurting her Master. Unfortunately, while the Servant was much stronger, Taiga both outweighed her and was taller.

Sakura paused at the door, looking back at Shirou. "Don't worry Senpai. We'll calm her down. Just lie there and rest, okay?"

She then slid out the door and quietly shut it before her voice started entreating Taiga to calm down, joining the cacophony of Taiga's wails, Saber's occasional grunts and the two women wrestling on the ground.

Shirou sighed in exasperation before wincing at the pain.

Even with an alien invasion last night, Taiga was still the same.

* * *

Shinji couldn't nod fast enough.

Illya smiled, an innocent, cheerful smile that was definitely out of place on the girl who was threatening to kill him painfully in a myriad of different ways. Well, just one way but Berserker was its own league of terrifying. "Great! I'll just take your Servant for a quick ride and return her back to you then. Isn't that generous of me?"

Shinji whimpered as Berserker continued holding him up by his neck. He had already wet himself, lost control of his bowels and his tears and snot were dribbling down his face. But it was hard to blame him for those reactions considering that Berserker of all Servants was holding him off the ground by the scruff of his neck. It had already tried to hold him by his shirt.

The torn remains from where Berserker had accidently ripped his shirt were over a meter beneath him and had definitely attributed to his current state as he had gone flying into the sky from the speed that Berserker had hoisted him up into the air. That was when his shirt had ripped as Berserker had grabbed him by his clothes, not caring that Berserker was not capable of delicate things like holding a shirt or grabbing a person by their clothes.

Fortunately, Berserker had caught Shinji on the way down. Pity about his balls though.

Rider just turned towards the stolen alien ship. She had tried to stop Berserker but the mad Servant had surprised her and caught Shinji before she could reach him. It was just his luck that Berserker's Master wanted Rider to do something so she had ordered Berserker to not kill Shinji.

Yet.

Rider could always hope that Berserker's Master would decide to kill him after she finished.

Illya continued. "Now, you wouldn't want to do anything foolish with those command seals, do you? So just stay here with my good Berserker and I won't have him breath fire- I mean, get creative on you."

Shinji whimpered again.

"Great!" Illya beamed like Shinji had agreed. "You and Berserker should have lots of fun together. Let's go Rider."

She spun around and strolled into the alien spacecraft. Rider followed her into the third alien spaceship that she and Shinji were in the process of stealing when Berserker _-ah-_ joined in.

Rider didn't blame Shinji for loaning her out. If she had been in his place, and was alive and sane when Berserker was alive, she probably would have done the same.

Hercules was a scary guy, especially when you realize that he was Perseus's great-grandson and half-brother. Rider would have hated him but his legend was so much like hers.

He had killed his wife and children in divine inspired madness. She had eaten her sisters in her bloodthirst. Both of them were victims of the jealousy of the Greek goddesses. She had little doubt that he wanted to use his wish to prevent the deaths of his family, just like her wish that had originally sent her here from the Throne of Heroes.

Besides, Berserker was, without a doubt, the strongest Servant in this war. To oppose him was certain death, even if he was insane with madness.

Better to just let him have his way, pray to the Earth Mother Goddess for help, and obey whatever his Master said. Maybe she would get lucky and some other Servant would manage to kill him.

Besides, Illyasviel von Eiznbern was so cute~!

She was small, adorable, had beautiful long hair, petite, cute, pretty, and small. She reminded Rider of her two older sisters, Euryale and Stheno. She even had a sadistic personality like them! And she was so small and cute~!

So lucky. Why couldn't Rider be small and pretty like her?

If only Sakura didn't need her, Rider would happily have a cute woman like Illyasviel as her Master. She could coo over a cute Master like her. Maybe even cuddle a little.

Rider didn't show any of her thoughts on her face, even as she followed Illya into the spacecraft so that Illya could have a joyride in the alien vehicle. Rider was looking forward to it, even (especially) if Illya later ordered Berserker to kill Shinji.

Illya was so cute~!

* * *

Zouken Matou wasn't paying any attention to the Holy Grail War. He was having his own problems.

Namely, intestinal issues. His Crest Worms were not reacting well to the alien bodies passing through their digestive system.

But there was also the stuff on the alien spacecraft. Many bodies, much biological substances, and most interesting of all, the genetic modification materials.

With this, he could grow his own future hosts. He would no longer be dependent on whatever woman he could ambush and eat.

And if the aliens could enhance physical and mental abilities with just this, what could an experienced magus could do with their research?

Zouken Matou could almost see the improvements to be made to his Black Grail. But which ones? And how should he prepare for the next war?

At least his idiot grandson had finally proven useful. The first two alien spaceships were full of interesting materials.

It would make letting him keep the third one a suitable reward for his initiative.

He wondered when Shinji would realize that Rider was the only one capable of flying the spaceship and that Rider would have to die in the Holy Grail War. His spaceship would only work for less than two weeks.

He would have chuckled at the thought but a Crest Worm let loose a burst of gas at that moment.

He wrinkled his nose. Maybe he should have invested in better ventilation?

Nah, it would ruin the atmosphere of an evil, gloomy dungeon full of horror. Better to have the proper atmosphere when it came to dominating his weak fools that called themselves his descendants.

* * *

Assassin was sitting down on top of the ruined gate. The gate to the temple that he was supposed to protect.

It was a heap of rubble. Alien projectiles had hit almost every part of it and destroyed it. Was he supposed to protect an entrance that no one would use now?

Assassin poked a crazed alien body at the foot of the heap. He wondered if it would move again or if more aliens would come this way.

He was getting bored.

He sighed. He may not be a proper Heroic Spirit but when he answered the summoning, he expected a better War than just sitting here and guarding a temple gate.

He really wanted to test his swordsmanship against the heroes of legend.

Aliens just didn't cut it, especially when they knew nothing of sword techniques.

* * *

Gilgamesh nodded in approval as the X-Com military landed their finest ship in front of Fuyuki Church. It wasn't much when compared to his kingdom's finest but at least his army was rolling out the red carpet for him, their king.

The squadron of elites poured down from their ship and saluted him before taking up a guard position. He didn't need it, he was the King after all but he remembered from his kingdom that it was the people's pleasure to put guards around their king. He would deign to accept this honor guard.

Gilgamesh strode forward onto the Skyranger, ignoring the two modified alien craft in the skies above. His army was impressive in their ingenuity. He would have preferred it if they hadn't used the stolen alien technology and instead used pure human workmanship. But he liked the way they took from the aliens and remade it into their own.

He wished that he had thought of doing that to the gods of his days. It would have been a delicious irony.

Gilgamesh pulled out his throne from the Gate of Babylon and set it down in the middle of the ship. Taking a seat, he regally watched as his guardsmen gave reports over their radio and waited for their officer's instruction. Eventually, all but one strapped themselves into their seats behind him.

The captain saluted. "Commander! We-" Gilgamesh cut off the guardsman with a glare.

"Your Majesty."

The guardsman stopped, confused. "Sir?"

"The correct address for you mongrels towards me is 'Your Majesty'. Get it wrong again and I will kill you."

"Alright- your majesty?" The South American guardsman tried out the address, stumbling a bit over the words before continuing. "Your Majesty, we are ready to depart."

"Finally," the incarnated survivor of the 4th Grail War nodded and gave the order. "Set off."

The ship rose into the air and took off, while Demon-1 and Demon-3 took up guard positions around the ship.

X-Com had a new charismatic commander, Earth's oldest Heroic Spirit.

King of Heroes and Commander of X-Com, Gilgamesh of Uruk.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **This is what I figured could be the most entertaining. I personally thought that this could be an interesting turn of events. Caster has found a way to escape the Holy Grail War, Lancer had a good series of fights, Illya got to ride in an alien spaceship, Shinji got to meet Berserker (poor guy), Rider discovered the cutest Master, Gilgamesh got distracted by his new army, and Archer, Saber, and Assassin just want to return to the war.**

 **But for those who are interested, here are some of the longer-term ideas that could turn interesting.**

* * *

That wasn't the end of the alien invasion. Already it was having a drastic effect on the normal and the magical communities of Earth. Human civilizations were in a panic and mobilizing military forces. Several nations had started drafting troops while others were noising about conscription. Korea had already recalled half of their adult male population into military service. China had tripled their standing army.

Military research and extraterrestrial research was receiving large amounts of funding as everyone scrambled to find some way to better defend against the aliens. Rumors of a secret elite military force was noised about. As well as whispers of traitors switching allegiances to the alien forces.

But while human nations were mobilizing into war efforts not seen since the end of the World Wars, the mystical civilization was suffering from a complete upset in the balance of power.

The Church was in the middle of a boom. More recruits and funds were pouring in every day as the aliens caused people to turn to the church for either protection or alleviation of their fear and panic. After all, when the world was ending, it might be a sign that it was time to repent of your sins.

But aliens were costing them. Several teams of Executors had run into aliens and were wiped out before they even saw their Dead Apostle targets.

The Mages Association, on the other hand, was suffering. The average magus was more powerful than the average alien. But the average alien took less than a second to shoot and hit the magus while the magus could take up to a minute to chant the spell that would wipe out the landing craft.

The time difference meant that the magus who didn't understand why speed mattered in combat were dying out in droves. Their Bounded Fields geared against other magus and normal humans didn't slow or stop the aliens. It just meant that the aliens brought along a powerful psychic as well.

But the older magus families and the families that recalled their non-heir sons and daughters that had been working as Enforcers, were finding that they were able to fight off the aliens.

New deals and alliances were being made everyday so that the weaker families could defend against the psychically powerful aliens.

The rewards were considerable though. Alien corpses and captured aliens were being dissected and studied and more than a few families were now wondering if psychics were worth a second look. When they considered that the alien equipment were meant to work together with psychics to accomplish impressive things, perhaps a new field of study might be in order?

The new energy-dense materials were worth quite a bit when you converted that energy into mana. And the alien materials could accomplish things that simply was not possible to stuff that obeyed Gaia's rules.

All of which meant that the Mage's Association was at its weakest. Many of their Enforcers and students had returned home, answering the call of their families, leaving the Association without personnel and a lack of funds. Many families were dying out and when the remaining Enforcers went to grab the dead family's research, they had to fight against the aliens who had already killed the family. If they arrived too late, then all they got to see was a looted mansion with all of the family's research stolen.

The Clock Tower was not happy with the latest turn of events.

To make things worse, some of the reports making their way through the upper ranks of the Church and Mages Association were worrying.

Namely, several towns in rural Africa had gone silent. And a Dead Apostle had last been seen in that area as well as an alien battleship.

The last report from some investigating groups of Enforcers and Executors that had been sent into the area were about aliens and Dead working side by side… before their screams had rang out. And a few others had grunted about mind-control before going silent.

It might just be that the Dead Apostle hierarchy of old ghouls turning into lesser Dead Apostles under the thrall of the one that had turned them was a vulnerability. And according to some reports being made to the Mage's Association, the most powerful aliens had very strong psychic abilities. If the alien's will could surpass that of the Dead Apostle?

Perhaps, some magi suggested, perhaps, if a Dead Apostle was young enough, it was vulnerable to being mind-controlled by a strong alien psychic?

If so, Earth was in for a rough time. The Chrysallids with their ability to use humans as breeding nests were bad enough, but if the Chrysallids were using the Dead to spread further…

Was this the end of the age of man, like the end of the age of the gods? Were they about to enter the age of aliens? Or will the new age be the time when man spread out throughout space and to new worlds after defeating the full might of the alien invaders?

No one knew. No knew if Gaia, Dead Apostles, humanity, aliens or EXALT would triumph.

Or at what cost would be needed for victory.

And if one side did manage to triumph, what would their victory mean?

* * *

The Fairy Swordsman.

The story that stood above all others of the early 21st century. It stood firm as the example of the impact of the alien invasion upon the history of man.

Just as "The Count of Monte Cristo", "Frankenstein", "Nursery Rhyme", and many other novels stood as a peek to the minds of the people of a past time period, "The Fairy Swordsman" by Hikari Kurihara stood as the representative of the mentality of the people during the time of the Alien Invasion.

The Fairy Swordsman, the story of a small, slim, blond woman who despite looking weaker than everyone else, stood up in defiance to aliens and wandered from town to town fighting aliens. Her only weapons were what she took from the aliens, whether it be the invisible parts of a Seeker, or the plasma cannon of a Muton.

She was accompanied by a red-haired sidekick, a swordsman and archer who fought against plasma with only bow, arrow and sword.

Many were the essays written about the similarities and contrasts between the two heroes. One stood by with the weapons of Earth, the other fought with whatever she could scavenge from a technological superior foe.

Did the man keep his pride and stuck with what he knew? Or did the woman discard what man knew and used whatever scraps from a mightier foe that she could find? What should mankind do in the face of a superior foe?

Numberless were the papers written by students on that book. But without their knowledge, their assigned readings did have an impact greater than what they knew. 

* * *

"Hey sidekick!"

Shirou Emiya scowled at the annoying Magus.

"Sidekick? What's wrong?"

Merlin snickered, amused at his own joke.

Shirou was not.

Shirou had wanted to become a Hero of Justice. How was he supposed to know that it meant that he would be forever remembered as the sidekick of King Arthur?

And now, stuck on the Throne of Heroes, Shirou wondered if he would ever get off of it.

He couldn't save anyone here!

Wasn't there supposed to be at least Holy Grail Wars or something?

This was not what he imagined being a Hero would be! If he had known, he would have-well, he wouldn't go back in time and try to kill himself… The problem wasn't with his ideals after all.

It was just that he didn't like this situation where he was stuck on the Throne of Heroes and he couldn't save anyone.

It was horrible!

And Saber's annoying magus was not nearly as funny as he thought he was.

* * *

 **There you have it, Shirou, as a Heroic Spirit, is on the Throne of Heroes, finally a Hero of Justice as he had dreamed! Only, his dreams weren't about him being called the sidekick of the Fairy Swordsman, who is the "once and future king". And once on the Throne of Heroes, you can't exactly save people. So like Archer, Shirou arrived at the end of his dream only to find that he doesn't like the destination.**

 **Because once you are dead, you can't save anyone.**

 **As for the Dead Apostles, not all of them would succumb to the aliens. The stronger Dead Apostles would not succumb to the power of an Ethereal. Instead they would slaughter the entire force. But not all Dead Apostles are as strong as a Dead Apostle Ancestor. Some of the younger ones would be dominated by the aliens and used according to the alien's wishes.**

 **I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
